


Beware the Beast

by ApatheticSquirrel



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Romance, Yandere, witch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticSquirrel/pseuds/ApatheticSquirrel
Summary: You meet a stranger in the forest.





	Beware the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and would not go away so bam here's this little thing? Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think and sorry its such a mess of a piece umu

  Dead leaves and twigs crunched beneath the feet of a young boy. The child stopped walking as he listened for the sound he had been following through the supposedly _dangerous_ woods. All his life, he had been warned of a horrific beast that called the forest near his village its home.

 

_“You must never go into those woods. They are cursed!”_

_“The beast will hunt sinner and saint alike, you’d be just a snack.”_

_“Promise me dear, you’ll never go into the forest.”_

  The boy let a defiant snort leave him as he thought over the words of his mother. His whole village was terrified of something no one had any real evidence of! Sure, sometimes hunters didn’t come home, and the search parties would disappear too. The obvious answer was there was maybe a great wolf or bear stalking around. No unholy beast; just strong animals. Afterall, no one had ever seen this supposed beast.

 

  His skepticism and curiosity were what had initially led him to sneaking out of his village, but as he had wandered deep into one of the overgrown trails that led into the woods he heard a peculiar sound.

 

  A woman’s singing.

 

  His curiosity getting the better of him, he followed the trail and the melodic voice. It seemed several birds were joining the singer as they flittered about the trees. The boy came to a sudden realization as he took in his surroundings; he had wondered off the trail. The woman singing now sounded extremely close though. Steeling his courage at coming this far, he took a deep breath and stomped through some bushes to where the stranger ought to be.  

 

  The singing stopped abruptly, and the boy stared at you with scrutinizing eyes. You looked surprised to say the least, your eyes wide as you lowered the hood of your dark cloak. Blinking owlishly at the boy, you were about to speak until he beat you to it.

 

  “You’re no beast.” You raised an eyebrow at his observation.

 

“No, I would hope not. What are-” your question was interrupted as he spoke again, taking a step towards you and pointing a finger to the basket of herbs and mushrooms you carried.

 

  “Why do you have all those weeds and what are you doing out here?” He crossed his arms and held himself with straight posture, acting on guard. You tilted your head, regarding the child as you chuckled and gave him a friendly smile.

 

  “I’m gathering them for a recipe I need to brew, and I live in these woods. Though I should really be asking what are _you_ doing out here? I may not be the beast, but such a creature does call these woods home as well.” You answered sincerely, stepping towards the boy who still seemed suspicious of you as he stepped back.

 

  “Brew? I’ve heard plenty of stories of witches, are you a witch that’s been making people disappear?!” He snapped a pointed glare at you as he scowled accusingly. You stopped your movements and let your hurt at his words show on your face. Taking a soft breath, you shook your head.

 

  “I may be a witch, but I have never hurt a soul. The culprit you speak of is the monster who roams this forest.” You walked up to the boy, he didn’t step away. You continued. “I moved to these woods some time ago and found myself taken with this land. Alas, I had no idea what else had claimed this land too. I dare not venture too far from home as I’m not sure my magic could protect me from such a creature.”

 

  He contemplated your words as he hummed in thought. A breeze swept by carrying several leaves with it before he found his voice again.

 

  “So you’ve seen the beast!” He seemed excited at this realization but showed clear confusion as you shook your head.

 

  “No, I’ve never actually seen it for myself. Just the carnage its left behind. I gave what funeral rites I could to the poor souls who found themselves prey. Animals hunt to survive. That creature, it hunts for sport. Seems to kill for pleasure.” You looked away in despair at the memory of corpses you had the misfortune to find.  The dappled sunlight spilling past the branches over you and the child offered no warmth to you as you shivered at the thought of finding such an innocent youth in such a state.

 

  “Please you must leave these woods. Mercy does not live among us in these shadows.” You said as you placed a hand on the boy’s back and began pushing him from where he came. He seemed put off by your behavior and genuine fear as he walked with you as you guided him to the trail.

 

  “You’re a witch, aren’t you?” He asked as he looked up at you.

 

  “I already answered that, yes.”

 

  “You’re supposed to be evil then. Why are you so… well such a fair maiden?” You stopped moving and looked down at the boy at a loss for words. After a moment of thinking, you found a way to reply.

 

  “There are good witches, and there are bad. People believe all witches are bad before they get to know them. Now come along, the path is up ahead.” You sighed as you pushed him along again. He thought over your answer and opened with another question.

 

  “Why don’t you leave with me if you’re so scared too?” You heard his question but kept pushing him to walk as you faced forward. Your lips held a sad smile that shifted to a fond one as you answered without glancing at him.

 

  “I must hide myself. Many hate witches and my home is safe. Besides, I only fear the beast when I am alone.” You mused with a lilt in your voice at the end of your sentence. The boy turned to face you, his mouth opened as he was about to speak before you placed a finger to his lips and shushed him.

 

  “You are now standing on the trail. Follow it home and never look back. Tell no one you saw me, in fact it would be best if you forgot all about me. Now go.” You commanded as you turned him around and shoved him forward in the right direction on the path.

 

  The boy was about to turn around and make a remark but felt chills run down his spine. When had the birds stopped chirping? The wind had stopped making the air feel thick. The sunlight poking through the tree tops only seemed to deepen shadows rather than illuminate. He began walking, the only sounds he heard were his footfalls and the quickening beat of his heart. A cold sweat developed on his skin as he felt malicious eyes burn into his back. His breath came out ragged as he realized he was now running down the trail.

 

  Suddenly, he was past the trees and out of the forest. His heart pounding in his ears, he stopped only a moment before sprinting back home.

 

  You let out a sigh of relief as you watch the boy run out of the woods. Feeling a presence behind you, you turned and smiled warmly at your tall companion who gazed down at you with an annoyed expression.

 

  “That kid could have been the creature in disguise. It takes many forms.” He muttered, his hood casting a shadow over his eyes as he turned his attention in the direction the child left. You patted his forearm lightly.

 

  “He was just a boy, I sensed no malicious intent Cú.”

 

  “Hn. You left the cottage without telling me. What if something did find you?” His attention now on you, his red eyes stared into yours as he awaited your excuse. You blushed and looked towards the ground; you didn’t have an excuse.

 

  “I feel bad when you follow me for tedious things like harvesting. You said you were going to patrol the forest, so I thought it’d be alright if I went out. Besides, you always find me.” _I also just needed a moment to myself._ You gave him a lopsided smile as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

  “Idiot. You know the creature could have gotten to you before me. Don’t do that again.” Cú growled as he opened his eyes with a sinister gleam, leaning down to bring his face closer to yours. “You know I’ll have to punish you for this, right?”

 

  A rosy red dusted your cheeks as you shyly met his gaze and nodded. His mouth grew a sharp smirk as he moved to lift you up, seating you on his shoulder as he began to walk towards your home at the center of the forest. His tail dragged along the ground as he walked, balancing you carefully while you enjoyed the comfort being around him brought.

 

  “I think I might have the right ingredients this time, Cú. This time I might be able to break whatever this curse is.” You enthused as you glanced at the contents of your basket. Cú Chulainn gave a throaty ‘hm’ in reply but offered no other words. You assumed the subject of his cursed state was simply a topic he didn’t want to discuss at the moment.

 

  As it was, you were completely unaware that he didn’t care if he was ever cured of the curse the witch Medb had placed on him many years ago. Her petty curse was an attempt to control and torment him, but all it did was give him the means to kill her and anyone who entered his territory. Anyone but you of course. When he first found you, you had only heard stories of the monster that lurked about and believed they were just that. He watched you sing to yourself as you explored the woods, believing you were alone. A vulnerable little thing, doing simple magic to amuse yourself without a care in the world.

 

  After observing you for some time, he decided he would keep you. Not that he was _lonely_ ; these years of brutally murdering anyone that entered his forest was _fun_ for him. No, you would simply be a delectable treat for himself. He was a monster, a beast, it was natural for him to take a sweet maiden.

 

  And take you was his initial plan, yet when he revealed himself to you, you were surprised but not horrified. You immediately recognized the disfigured state of his soul as the result of a cruel curse. The evil magic he radiated made him subject to your sympathy. Cú frowned at the memory of your foolishness as you introduced yourself to him as a budding witch. The male was quick to take advantage of the situation as he spun you a clever lie.

 

  “ _I was cursed by a witch who lived here. She was run from the village when they discovered her true nature. In her anger, she attempted to create a monster to destroy them. I was her first attempt, but her second proved too powerful for her to control. It killed her and now prowls these woods like a demon. You’re not safe, come with me.”_ You did, you didn’t even hesitate, and he had you by his side ever since.

 

  Even now, you completely trusted him with your life. You saw him as your protector and lover. While Cú did take his place in stride, he’d be damned if he ever let you discover the truth.

 

  You, his little witch, would be safe at the heart of the forest where he rules. You were his treasure now; his purpose was to guard you. All who trespassed would meet their end by his claws, _just to keep you safe and **his**_.


End file.
